1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage racks and more particularly, to a wall rack, which allows adjustment of the elevation of the storage basket thereof conveniently and safely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall racks are intensively used in every family for holding things. A wall rack generally comprises a mounting frame to be affixed to the wall of a bathroom, bedroom or reading room with screws, and a storage basket affixed to the mounting frame for holding things. After installation of a wall rack, the elevation of the storage basket is not adjustable.
To facilitate the use of a wall rack, the storage basket may be made detachable. After installation of the mounting frame to a wall, the user can attach the storage basket to the mounting frame at one of a series of vertically spaced positions. However, because the storage basket can be fastened to the mounting frame only through a specific angle, the mounting operation is inconvenient. Further, if the wall rack is not properly handled after separation of the storage basket, an accident may occur during delivery of the wall rack.